The present invention relates to a system of ordering and delivering merchandise and a method of ordering and delivering merchandise. Particularly it relates to a system of ordering and delivering merchandise and a method of ordering and delivering merchandise for on-line shopping in which merchandise are sold by mail order in virtual stores opened on networks such as Internet.
On-line shopping systems for introducing merchandise on home pages or virtual stores through networks such as Internet and selling the merchandise by mail order have been popularized with the increase of the number of persons using these networks. Clients order such merchandise through the networks. For example, such systems are disclosed in JP-A-9-288696 and JP-A-10-224549.
JP-A-10-214284 has proposed a system of ordering and delivering merchandise for such on-line shopping, in which a destination address of merchandise can be selected from the address of a client and the address of a merchandise relay station such as a convenience store near the client's address in order to facilitate delivery of merchandise to the client and improve efficiency in forwarding merchandise.
The number of convenience stores has increased recently. A lot of convenience stores have been opened newly but a lot of convenience stores have been shut up. Much time is required for registering information of such newly opened and shut-up shops as a database in the form of map information, or the like. Selection of a convenience store of a neighborhood on the basis of information in the database sometimes might result in the client's being compelled to inconvenience.
It is therefore preferable that a convenience store optimal to the client can be selected on the basis of the newest state of convenience stores when the client selects a convenience store of a neighborhood as a merchandise relay station.
When a specific convenience store is to be designated, it is difficult to examine the store name, address and telephone number of the convenience store and input the information from a terminal. Even if the address and store name of the convenience store can be received from the terminal, it is difficult for the client to confirm instantly that the convenience store is the just one designated by the client.
If a convenience store can provide information of the convenience store itself to a client when the client orders or receives merchandise, an advertising effect can be expected.
On the other hand, addition of convenience stores' addresses as destination addresses of merchandise might make sales merchants' management so complex that there is a possibility of lowering the service quality.